1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among printing apparatuses, apparatuses such as multi function peripherals and printers, having a wireless LAN function are increasing. It is common for printing apparatuses having wireless LAN to be provided with a function for connecting wirelessly to an access point as a client. Meanwhile, PCs and mobile terminals are being used for device management in which they communicate with a printing apparatus via an access point, causing the printing apparatus to print desired data by transmitting it, and receiving device information from the printing apparatus.
Meanwhile, in recent years, Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) (hereinafter referred to as Wi-Fi Direct) has been established by the Wi-Fi Alliance. With Wi-Fi Direct, a protocol is defined in which it is determined whether wireless terminals will operate as an access point or as a client. By executing this protocol, it can be automatically decided which wireless terminal will be an access point, and which will be a client. By using Wi-Fi Direct, it becomes unnecessary to prepare an access point separately, and various application services (image sharing, printing, etc.) are executable by direct communication between the wireless terminals.
With printing apparatuses in which the above described protocol is executable, configuration may be taken so that a user can instruct from a control panel, or the like, whether to perform direct wireless communication using Wi-Fi Direct, or whether to perform wireless communication indirectly via a third party access point.
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-160463, a printing apparatus can use a SEND function for transmitting, to an external apparatus, image data of originals that the printing apparatus scanned. Displaying an address book for identifying an address to which to send the image data with the SEND function, and a user selecting an address from the address book is recited.
The conventional SEND function was provided to users with the presumption of communication using a wired LAN or wireless communication in which the communication is performed via an access point which is a third party. Accordingly, it is not considered that how the SEND function is provided to the user in a network in which an apparatus and another apparatus execute direct wireless communication using Wi-Fi Direct.